In recent years, the proliferation of international terrorism has spurred concerns over the contents of cargo containers which are received from foreign countries by land or sea as such cargo containers may include explosives, weapons of mass destruction, or other items that may be harmful to individuals and/or property. Existing inspection systems utilize high energy X-rays to produce visual images of the contents of cargo containers. The high energy X-rays are, typically, obtained by generating a beam of highly energized electrons with a standing wave linear accelerator and directing the beam at a conversion target that transforms the electrons into high energy X-rays. The cargo containers are then exposed to the high energy X-rays and data is collected by detectors positioned behind the cargo containers after the high energy X-rays pass through the items in the cargo containers. However, the collected data is inadequate to identify or discriminate between different materials present in the cargo containers and, hence, such inspection systems provide only visual images of the contents of cargo containers.
To identify and discriminate between different materials in the cargo, containers, it is necessary to expose the cargo containers to high energy X-rays having different energy spectra and to appropriately evaluate data collected during such exposure. The generation of such high energy X-rays may be accomplished in a manner similar to that employed for the generation of high energy X-rays having a single energy spectra. That is, a beam of highly energized electrons may be obtained by generating a beam of highly energized electrons having different energy spectra and directing the beam at a conversion target to produce the high energy X-rays having different energy spectra. Unfortunately, the generation of such a beam of highly energized electrons having different energy spectra has proven to be problematic.
A number of approaches have been attempted in the past to vary the energy of a beam of electrons emerging from a particle accelerator to produce a beam of electrons having different energy spectra. In a first approach, the radio frequency (RF) power supplied to the accelerating cavities of a standing wave linear accelerator from the accelerator's RF power source is varied through use of an attenuator located in the waveguide connecting the RF power source to the accelerating cavities, thereby varying the amplitude of the accelerating field in the cavities and varying the energy level of the accelerator's output beam of electrons. However, varying the RF power in this manner causes the beam produced by the accelerator to have a large energy spread, and consequently, the efficiency of the particle accelerator is decreased.
In a second approach, the energy of the beam of electrons produced by a standing wave linear accelerator is regulated by varying the RF power supplied to the accelerator without the use of an attenuator. Such accelerator has two accelerating sections and a 3 dB waveguide hybrid junction which delivers equal RF power to each accelerating section. The accelerator, however, suffers from the same disadvantages as suffered by the accelerator of the first approach described above. The decrease in the RF power supplied to the accelerating sections directly causes the resulting electron beam to have a lower energy. The decrease in the RF power supplied to the first accelerating section weakens the accelerating field in the first accelerating section, thereby reducing the number of electrons that are captured and tightly bunched. Due at least in part to the weakened accelerating electric field, there is a decrease in the overall efficiency of the accelerator.
According to a third approach, RF power is supplied to the traveling wave accelerating section of a particle accelerator having a traveling wave accelerating section coupled to a standing wave accelerating section with an attenuator and variable phase shifter interposed therebetween. The RF power travels through the traveling wave accelerating section and creates an accelerating field therein. Before entering the standing wave accelerating section, the residual RF power from the traveling wave accelerating section is attenuated by the attenuator, thereby reducing the amplitude of the accelerating field in the standing wave accelerating section. The variable phase shifter may also vary the phase of the residual RF power and, hence, the phase of the accelerating field in the standing wave accelerating section. By controlling both amplitude and phase of the accelerating field in the standing wave accelerating section, the electron energy of the beam exiting the particle accelerator is controlled. Unfortunately, this approach is also inadequate because of the resulting ungrounded electromagnetic energy loss in the attenuator at amplitude control and in the standing wave accelerating section at phase control.
Two other approaches involve the mechanical adjustment of the magnetic field in a coupling cavity. In the first mechanical adjustment approach, a rod is inserted into one external coupling cavity of a side-coupled biperiodic accelerating structure with external coupling cavities. Insertion of the rod into the external coupling cavity changes the mode of oscillation therein. When the mode of oscillation in the coupling cavity is changed, an additional phase shift of one hundred eighty degrees results in a phase difference between the accelerating fields of two of the adjacent accelerating cavities. As a consequence, charged particles are accelerated near the beginning of the accelerating structure and decelerated near the end of the accelerating structure.
In the second mechanical adjustment approach, one of the coupling cavities of a side-coupled biperiodic accelerating structure is constructed such that it may be made asymmetrical by a mechanical adjustment. In this approach, two rods are inserted at opposite sides of the coupling cavity. By asymmetrically inserting the rods, the oscillation mode and the frequency remain unchanged in the coupling cavity, but the magnetic field distribution increases on the side in which the rod is inserted more, and thus, the coupling coefficient to the adjacent accelerating cavity is greater at such side. Although adjustment of the rods enables the output particle energy to be varied, the mechanical process by which the rods are adjusted is extremely slow and is inadequate for applications that require an output beam of electrons that must be rapidly varied between energy levels. Moreover, there is an inherent risk of sparking during sliding of the rods within the cavity.
Therefore, there exists in the industry, a need for a particle accelerator which is operable to produce particle beams with different energy levels over a wide range of energy levels such that the beam energy level may be changed rapidly between one energy level and another, that makes maximal use of electromagnetic power to accelerate charged particles, and that addresses these and other problems or difficulties which exist now or in the future.